Just act
by drkiwy
Summary: What if Johanna and Montgomery deaths are just an undercover mission, to catch the real dragon
1. Chapter 1

They where chasing an armed perp, when he entered Central Park. Kate call for backup, Ryan and Esposito keep running, while Kate was given every details to dispatch. Rick was right behind her, when they start running again. They get to Dalehead Arch and they saw the perp, Ryan and Espo where on the other side of the bridge, when he start running to Kate and Rick, that's when Kate lost everything.

Xxx

It's been 15 years since everything change. She made a deal with CIA to keep her daughter safe, while they try to get the guy behind all this.

It was a clear night when she was dragged to a dark ally and Conan try to kill her, only to get busted by CIA agents. They make it look like she was dead and Conan did it, capturing Conan and realeasing him few hours later with no recollection about the interrogation they did on him and her look like she was stab multiple time, with the police saying it was a random act of violence.

She heard that Kate and Rick found Bracken and made a deal with him to keep everyone she love alive. She is so proud of her daughter, also very sorry for this hall story that didn't seem to get over.

Over the years she try to find the man behind this story, few days before Conan try to kill her, an agent from CIA came to her and tell her about Conan and the fact that she'll have to live like a ghost for a wille until they catch the man who keep Bracken in a short leash.


	2. Start game!

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, i**'**ll try to update faster. Enjoy chapter 2**

* * *

Kate saw that her boys are ready to back her up and Rick was behind her, at a safe distance. It look like a pretty easy job. She look around to make sure they cover the main escape routs, only to see some that look a lot like her mother in the left background, betwin some trees. She just forget about everything, even breathing, froze with her gun in hand. She heard some yelling and saw the woman look at her, her face change in a moment, from something that look like a poker face, to complete terror.

Kate felt a heavy pain in her hand when her body hit the ground. That's when she realize that those yelling where about. She felt another kick in her stomach, that goes in her intire body and make her feel her stomach acid coming down her throat. She hear some shots fire and then nothing.

Xxx

She knew it's wrong to go search for her. The last time she saw her was 15 years ago.

"Jo, just stick to the plan. We're close to put this baster down once and for all." She turn to look at her friend. The guy that change her entire life, that keep her daughter alive. "I know you want to see her again, but you put her in grave danger if she saw you." He try to resonate with her, only to find himself talk to anything but her, something that her daughter master a little better.

"What?" this time she look at him, curiosity full in her eyes.

"You look just like her. Only that she do it a little better." He smirk at her and she had return the smirk.

"I want to make sure she is safe, Roy." Her tears make his heart melt. "I know, but they are a great and tight team. They will keep her safe."

Xxx (Rick's perspective over the fight)

Everything was easy. A little to easy, but this kid make himself look very guilty, making them chase him all over the park. I saw Javi and Ryan on the oher side of the bridge and I was sure of two things: 1. he'll try to jump on the aley underneath us, or 2. we will get him and the boys will brutally drag him to the precinct. I didn't expect what was actually happen. I guess no one did.

Kate and the boys point, once again, their guns at the perp, Javi and Ryan yelling at him to get on the ground, that this is over and he is going down. Kate look around to make sure that he is going out in handcuffs, only to see her froze.

The kid saw this as an opportunity and took it. He saw Kate's gun lower and her view narrow on something in the distance, her frozen body make an opportunity he'll take it. He start running to us. Ryan was still yelling, with Javi start running, but a big distance still to cover, while he was getting dangerous close to Kate and me. I try to push Kate out of his way, but he get to her before I did. He take her gun and push her to the ground. I take me as a hostage, but all I cared was Kate, she was far away, her body hurt, but she didn't understand what the hell is happening in the past few moments.

Before the kid could react to taking me hostage, Javi cover the hall distance and all I could see was him in the air. Only glich in his plan, was kids ability to react fast. He saw Javi jumping and he push me right in front of him, that send both of us to the ground. He try to get up, but the kid shoot him in the leg. Then, he get to Kate, who was still on the ground, trying to asses what happen to her. He hit her in the stomach, with all he had. I was still on the ground, Javi's kick stop me to yell, but Javi was searching for his gun, only to see it a few meters away from Kate, so he shout at the kid, to keep him from hit her again.

"You are a dead man. I'll make sure you'll regret this day, for the rest of your life, you patetic little worm." My entire body forget about the pain I felt, when, moments later after he kick Kate, her body convulse heavy and she throw up, another convulse just starting. The view was terrifying, I wish I could just break this guys head of. I find the power to get up and before I could figure out what to do, he knock Kate out with a kick in the head. That make all three of us to loose it.

When Javi was knock down, along with me, Ryan start running, he saw Javi's gun, stop to push it to him. He keep himself about 5-10 meters away, gun firmly hold at the kids head. When he first hit Kate, he stopped yelling and start shooting, he shot 3 bullets, one in the air, one at guys body, but missed and the final one when he knocked her, but he was scared but her unhumain convulsion and missed again.

That's when he saw it. Someone start running to them, closing the distance very fast. Ryan low his gun and the kid turn in that moment and shot in now frozen Ryan direction.

I start running to the kid, forgetting about everything, my entire body told me to just rip his head off. That's when I saw Ryan froze, him shoting and Ryan's body collapsing on the ground. Javi keep yelling. I just can't belive how a kid, a little older then Alexis, with no training, can be this lucky and knock down 3 of the best detectives. I lost it, all I care now is to have this kid head in my hands. I'm so close that in just one step, I'll thrust my hand in his neck and rip it off. But instead of his neck, I feel a leg in the back of my knee and I colaps on the ground again. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" I turn, so the son of the bitch to see my face, only to see a ghost push the kids over the bridge. Under a second later, there is a strong pop, then some muffed noices, fallow by a gun shot. Then just Javi and Ryan's complains.

"Captain? How is that possible? I SAW YOU DEAD! I TOUCH YOUR LIFELESS BODY! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU?" Javi begging screams stopped sudden, when Roy Montgomery knock him down with one blow, but keep Javi's jacket in his hands and slowly place him on the ground.

I turn to Ryan, maybe he can give some reassurance that this is not the end, only to see a very much alive Johanna Beckett place Ryan knocked body on the ground.

_Ok, this is crazy, how come they are still alive? How is this possible? I saw Roy Montgomery die. I drag Kate out of his lifeless body. How? How is she alive? Is she Johanna? They are real? Is our imagination? _

I took Javi's gun from the ground, but I have no idea where to point. I drop it, when Johanna slap my wrist, lightly hit the back of my knee, but enough to make me collapsed on my knees in front of Roy, or who the hell he is.

"JUST DO IT! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL HUNT YOU UNTILL YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!" I just look at Kate's motionless body and find a streath, that I had no idea I had.

"We are not going to kill you, Rick. You take care of all of them, I'm very sorry I didn't get here sooner, maybe prevent all of this. Take care of her." Roy's voice was calm and calculated. Something really bad is going on.

"You must be Richard. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for helping my very stubborn daughter to stop waisting her life." She kiss my cheek, with a big smile that cover her face.

She get to Kate, slip something in her jacket, make sure she is just knock down, place a kiss on her cheek. Right then everything went dark. "_I'll miss you, my beloved Kate Beckett! It was the best experience of my life to meet you"._

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. Any thoughts?**  
_

_**This is not the end. Just a small delay to find who is behind Johanna (in here, attempt) murder. **_

_**Next chapter will be up soon.**_

_**Take care,**_

_**S**_


	3. Hospital

**_Hey guys, I'm back with more adventure. Hope you like it and please review.  
_**

* * *

_By the look of it, everybody died. Kate took it the badliest, she felt this reunion in the most dangerous way. I know I made a mistake when I choose to work with FBI to make sure the guy who order my death is serve justice, because spending his life in prison, when he could still rule over his bussines is not a viabile option. My handler told me to make sure she is safe and ready to meet me, but I never figure that she will lost her ability to keep herself safe, just by see me. _

_I made a mistake, that almost cost my daughter life. Now I'm in a hospital, waiting for the doctor to tell us how everybody is, that's when Roy see Alexis and Martha and is our que to disappear. _

_xxx Alexis perspective _

_I finaly can concentrade at classes, knowing that dad is safe with detective Beckett, she might not be my favorite person, but she make dad happy. Everytime he think of her or remember some adventure they have, his eyes light. _

_In the middle of one class, my phone vibrate, exactly when the teacher question me. He turn around, trying to make his point, when my phone vibrate again, this time is a message : "Hello, excuse my intrusion. My name is Parker Jones, I work at Urgent Care Manhattan. Are you Richard Castle daughter?". That is the moment I stop carring about the class, I take my stuff, take the phone and call my dad number "Hello, this is Alexis Castle, is something wrong with my dad?" I said exiting the class, with every eyes on me. _

"_I'm sorry miss Castle, but your father and 3 other detectives from NYPD are unconscious. Your father is good shape, he will probably woke up soon. How soon can you get here?" a nice female voice from the other end calm me down. "I'll be there in 20 minutes." As I hung up, all I could think is grams and the fact that the other 3 detectives are unconscious. "What the hell happen?" I ask myself loudly, only to find Max, behind me. "Hey, Lex. Where are you going?", he is sweet, but my dad needs me "I'm sorry Max, I'll talk to you later. I have to go now, sorry." I jump in my car and call grams. I explain what happen to dad and Beckett and she tell me she'll meet me at the hospital. Just then, I call Lanie "Hello..", it's just what I have time to say, before the ME rush into a conversation I had no idea start "I'm sorry honey, I'm on my way to hospital, I'll be there in 5. I'm so gonna smack Castle for putting my girl in danger, do you know what happen? I thought that is was a kid, fast one, but still a kid, how hard is to catch a kid? How come they are all in hospital? Do you think is Bracken? Is it possible is a mistake?" "Lanie? I'm sure everythink will be alright. I'm on my way too and so is grams. See you there and relax." Hopping she will get there without any trouble I end the call. Having someone, not even sweet doctor Parish, verbalize what we all think is not a good idea when you have to drive. _

_We meet in front of Urgent Care Manhattan, me, grams and doctor Parish. "Jenny, will be here in 20 minutes, so are Gates and Jim Beckett. So we better get in and make sure is a mistake." She said a little over the edge. I put a hand on her shoulder and she look at me for a second, then turn around and practicly run to the front desk. _

"_Hello, I'm doctor Parish with the NYPD, I'm here to see detectives Kathrine Beckett, Kevin Ryan, Javier Esposito and Richard Castle." The woman from front desk look at a computer, probably looking for the names Lanie gave her, only to return with a "I'm sorry, there is no one with those names doctor Parish." _

_That's when I see a man that look just like Roy Montgomery. "Can't be.." I said, barely a whisper, but rush to the direction where I see the man. Grams and Lanie are just behind me. All of a sudden, the man disapier, now I'm in a long waiting room. I spot a man dress like a doctor. I rush to him, scare him a little but manage to say "Hey, can you tell me if my dad is here? I got a call from Parker Jones, telling me that he is here and he didn't answer." He look at me like I'm crazy, grams and Lanie catch me. That's when it hit me, the person who call me, suppose to be here, I take my phone out and call my dad. It rings 3 times and then an aswer. "Hello, miss Castle.", the guards get behind us, trying to escort all of us out, "Hey, can you tell me where my dad is? I'm in the hospital, but the front desk doesn't know them." "I'm sorry about that, but all we knew was that they are detectives with the NYPD. Third floor, tell the guards that doctor Parker Jones say to get up." I said ok and hung up, telling the bodyguards that Parker let us in. They escort us to the third floor and that's when we meet with a young doctor, around 30 years, gorgeous blue eyes "God, dad might be badly hurt and I get a crush on the doctor?" I calm down just when he saw us escorted by the guards. "I take that you are miss Castle and I presume that all of you are here to see the 4 detectives?" we nod and he smile. He inform the guards to tell the front desk where others can find us, but he turn to us "Can you tell me the names of the other people who are goint to come visit?" we look a little confuse, then he add "Considering that this are four of NYPD detectives, we can't let anyone came here, just the family and close friends." We gave him the names of Jenny, Gates and Jim. After he inform the guards, he turn to us and he start "I'm doctor Parker Jones, I know I look young, but I'm also the head of the trauma department." Lanie smirk, then he turn to her and continue "You must be doctor Parish, your reputation precead you." Shaking her hand he return to the matter in hand. "I'm not sure what happen, but mister Castle and detective Ryan are fine. They have a bump in the head, nothing life threatning, but we will keep them under surveillance for 24 hours. Detective Esposito had a bullet in the right foot, clean shoot and he will be back on duty in about two weeks." All three of us let out a breath we had no idea that we hold it. Then, both me and Lanie realize he didn't said anything about Beckett. "What about detective Beckett?" Lanie whisper. "I'll let her father know when he will be here." He try to turn around, but Lanie caught his hand. He turn back, his face was sad and we felt our world crush. "Can't be…." He caught me before I colaps on the ground. "Detective Beckett is alive, but her situation is unstable. I need to talk to someone from her famillly before we can do anything." _

"_How do you knew their names? I get that you get Castle phone and probably recognize him, but the others?" Lanie question him, probably something she caught from so many detectives that are like her family. "Right after they arrive, an FBI special agent came to me and told me to make sure they are threat great and no one except family and 12 precint get to see them." "Wait…what agent?" Lanie look at me, then back to the doctor. "I don't know, she was about 50, brunet, about miss Castle height… wait… she said her name is Smith.. that's it, Special Agent Smith and her partner, Special Agent John." "You meen John Smith? The most common name? Never mind, can we see our friends?" "Yes, all but detective Beckett." He smile and lead us, first to Ryan, who just woke up and now was hungry. He was just like a kid on Christmas when he saw us. He hug all of us and tell what he remember. When we heard what that baster done to Kate, all three of us just stop. But neighter can't explain why the doctor tell us that she is in bad shape, sure she was hit in the stomach, but nothing that can't put her life in danger. _

_We are still there when Jenny came. We let them and go visit Javi, right next door. All of them had a room all to themselves. Which was good, considering the situation. When we enter Javi's room, he was still asleep, with his entire left foot in a cast. A nurse get in and told us that the cast is necessary until he get out of hospital, to avoid injuries. He will still be under meds due to his shot, but in about 2-3 hours he'll woke up. Lanie get to him, kiss him on the cheek and whisper something in his ear. Next on the list was dad. _

_I was the first out, then grams and Lanie. I try next door, only to find it lock. The nurse from Javi's room came to us again and inform us that this is detective Beckett room and until further notice from doctor Jones, that door stay close. Then she distract us by pointing to next door, dad's room. _

_I get in, to find him peacefully sleeping. He was so relaxed. I get to him, kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear "Blow some air under my wings to keep me flying." I squeeze his hand and plant another kiss on his cheek. Then I join Laine, who was talking to the nurse. "He is off the meds for about 20 minutes, we espect him to woke up in the next few hours." Grams and then Laine said their hello's to dad and we saw Jenny who enter dad's room. After she said something to dad and squeeze his hand, we all left the room, only to meet doctor Jones coming from Kate's room. He told us that she is getting better, her situation is still complicated, but she is getting better. _

_Jim Beckett and captain Gates get there as we exit to the big waiting room, we tell them what Ryan remember and that they didn't let us to see Kate, they go and visit all of them, except Kate. When Jim came to the waiting room and told us that he didn't see Kate eather we all thought it's ridiculous. _

_Jones get to us again, take Jim Beckett to his office and I left to try to call Max. I manage to get him after about few rings, and explain him that something happen and dad is in the hospital, he is good, but he has to stay here for few days. He is a sweetheart and told me he'll came for support after his classes. _

_Just when I end the call with Max I saw a woman that for some reason I could recognize anywhere. I look again, but she disappear. I fallow the direction I saw her and I could hear foot steps running. I start running too. In a long empty corridor I saw her again, that's when I remember where I saw her "Johanna!" I yell and she stop. "Oh my god. How…. How…. You are not dead." by the end I was whispering, I close the distance and jump in her arms. "You don't know me…" I try to explain still hold her. "She knows you Alexis. We both do." I heard Roy Montgomery's voice from behind her. "Your father is so great for Katie, better even then Josh. She is so happy. Is she woke up yet?" her voice is so happy. _

"_Wow, you truly keep dibs on us. I don't know. The doctor keep her door lock because of some sort of difficult issue that put her life in danger." I saw them exchange a look that make me shiver._

* * *

_I have some free time coming up and i plan some new chapters soon. Do you have any suggestion on what i should do next?_

_Take care,_

_S_


	4. aWAY

**Hey guys, it's not a long chapter, but i hope you'll like it. tell me what you think...**

* * *

Everything around me is strange. I woke up in a dark room, with a huge headache and my stomach hurt like somethink just step over me. I let my eyes to adjust with the darkness of the room and then I look around. That's when I saw it. … standing really close to my bed, it's a woman that look like my mother, only older.

"I'm sorry for burging in, but Jo we need to hurry. 30 minutes or we are out." I can't figure out how my brain make up this dreams. Roy Montgomery and my mother are in my room. My dead mother speak to my dead captain like they know each other since kindergarden. I flush my eyes few times, Roy leave the room and I can see that my brain keeps going with this story.

"I know is hard to belive, but honey you have to trust me on this." When she touch my hand I realize that she is real. "Fine, long story short, I know that Bracken is not that one who order my murder. Someone else keep him on a short leash, I frame my murder, working with the FBI to catch this baster. Katie, now we need your help." She stop, letting her words settle in. I can't belive that she is here. I can't belive that she and Roy are alive. "Don't tell me, that Royce is alive too." my sarcastic remark make her touch my hand once again. She came closer and kiss my cheek, I shiver and she step back. "Sweety, please. We have to go soon and I need your help to end this…." I didn't let her finish. "How is Rick?" realizing where I am, I need to know that he is fine. "He and the boys are fine. I'm sorry sweety. I know you are here because of me. Let me make up with you.." "What I have to do?" knowing that Rick is fine, I can only hope that he will make himself safe. I need to do this.

She told me that we have to make me disappear, but we had to leave town that night. And most important, I can't make contact with neather one of my love ones. Roy and her help me with everything, I only told them I need a moment to say good bye to Rick.

I get into his room, only to find Alexis right next to his bed, fast asleep. I try to not woke her up, so I step as light as I could, get to the other side of Rick's bed, who was also fast asleep. I plant a kiss on his amazing lips, hoping he'll not woke up. "I love you, you are my big fluffy bear and I love you so much that it hurts. I'm sorry…" I plant another kiss on his lips, he was about to woke up, but didn't. Alexis woke up just when I separate myself from her father. "I sorry.." was all could say to her. I rushed outside, she caught me in a free coridor. "Don't do this… please Kate. They didn't let us see you, not even your father, everyone is going crazy. They only tell us that you are healing, nothing else. And now… you are perfectly fine, but rush out of the hospital in the middle of the night. If you want me to accept you, for the love of god, please don't break his hurt, not after all this." Her pleads almost made me turn around, but just then, Roy found us. "Please Alexis…" she sign, hug me "Please catch this son of bitch soon. I'm not sure how much I can distract him...Ple..." her voice, whispers, broke suddently, her tight hugs make me shiver and never let her go. Roy touch her and she just release me.

"You are doing the right thing." Roy voice echoed in my head.

x x x Next day

In his morning round, when the doctor enter all three men room, he was bombarded with questions about Kate that he had no idea how to answer.

Rick was in his room, getting ready to get back home. He had a plan to enter her room, preferably unseen and spend a little time with her. He woke up with her taste on his lips, maybe it was a dream that she kiss him, but he didn't like that she was saying good bye. The doctor enter his room, to say good bye and make sure that he is ready to get back to his life.

"Mr. Castle I hope to see you again, this time in more pleasant circumstance…" both men shake hand, but before the doctor can finish his sentence, a loud noice start from the room next to his. He brake the shake and rushed next door.

Everyone was left outside, a lot of nurses and doctors surrounded Kate's bed, moving around fast. Kevin hold Jenny really tight, Javi hold Laine, who break into loud crys, Martha did the same and was hold by Jim, who looked so devastated. Rick was on his knees, his cries could be heard in the entire floor, both him and Laine keep call out her name and yell at her to come back to them. Alexis was blindsided by the hall situation, she knew that that is not Kate, she was her leaving with Roy and Johanna, fuck she talk to both of them, but seing everyone break down like that break her hurt, she only hope that she could put an end to this. The view of her father on the ground, breaking down, fallowed by Jim and Javi, make her understand that she is the woman that her dad desirve.

Half and hour later, Rick and Laine heard the doctor pronounce her death, that make Rick, Laine, Jim and Javi to completely break down, yelling, crying, Rick jumped at the first doctor he sees and try to punch him, only to be stoped by Ryan and Jim, he slip out as the doctor rushed away, only to be put to ground by Javi "DO YOU THINK SHE'LL WANT THIS? US ACT LIKE MORONS, START FIGHTING FOR NO REASON? SHE LOVED YOU MAN, PULL YOUSELF TOGHETHER! WE ALL LOST HER!" pulling out of Rick, Javi just rush out. Laine fallowed him. Half an hour later, all of them where at Rick's loft.

"Thank you everyone for coming. Today we lost a mentor, a friend, a daughter and a girlfriend. We all miss her in our way. Jim, your lost is bigger then we could imagine, I'm sorry. It would be my pleasure to honor her memory, if you will move here. Alexis is in college and mother is barrely home. Having this big house all to myself, without her, is only break my hurt in a million little pieces…." By the end, Rick just broke into tears, Alexis was next to him, holding his father and try to support him.

Alexis phone ring and she let it go to voicemail. Few seconds later, her phone woke to life again and she let it again go to voicemail. When it ring the third time, she get up from her father and grab the phone. She answer only to find her roommate at the other end. She take it to her father office and close the door after her.

About a minute after Alexis disappear in Rick's office, the entire house was awoke by a very loud noice, that souded like breaking glass, fallowed by another one, lighter. The noice came from Rick's office. The entire house was awoke once again, when Rick and Javi rushed into Rick's office, Rick yelling how loud he could "ALEXIS! ALEXIS! ANSWER ME, GOD DEMMET!" Ryan and Laine on their tail. When they open his office door, they meet a view he could belive will see again, not after they where throw away from the hospital for trying to see Kate's body.

* * *

_**Roy and Johanna left the hospital in the middle of the night, with Kate. Roy make sure that "Kate" will die next day and make sure that no one, except Alexis, know that the dead woman is not actually Kate. Right after they pronounce her dead and Rick try to hurt a doctor, FBI came and told them they'll take her dead body for some sort of evidence. Alexis is important for the next chapters. Bear with me...**_

_**Take care, **_

_**S. **_


	5. Some pieces

**_Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Classes and exams drain every bit of energy, but now i'm back with more chapter shortly. So enjoy this one..._**

**_PS: I only own my ideas :D:D_**

* * *

_Ryan and Laine on their tail. When they open his office door, they meet a view he couldn't belive will see again, not after they where throw out from the hospital for trying to see Kate's body. _

Alexis phone was on the ground, some voice yelling Alexis name, some blood was on the ground, but not much, the window has two very visible holes and Alexis is no where in the view. Rick collapsed on the ground, he lost Kate and Alexis, in a matter of minutes, he just lost it. Laine hug him, they all feel the same way, lost, without any clue of what to deal with it, feeling like the world just ended with Kate's death, only to see this.

Ryan lift the phone from the ground, the voice keep yelling, demanding to know what is going on. "Hello?" Ryan hoped that the person Alexis was on the phone with can put some details into picture.

Just then, Javi and Jim saw Alexis crouched under Rick's desk, she had wheeziness, really close to not at all and a scratch from one of the bullets "Alexis? Alexis, please kiddo, open your eyes" Jim ask in a soft voice. Rick get up and move to his desk, to find his daughter crouch under it. Javi gave him the necessary space, Jim and Rick get her to the middle of the room, Javi look at the window to make sure that the sniper is not gonna shoot again. He spot the perfect place, and he understand that the shooter is a pro, because of the angle is a very difficult one, and he eather miss or was just a warning shot.

Ryan was a statue, he has a perplexed face, something that has something to do with Alexis phone in his hand. "What's up bro?", with confused voice, "I just spoke with Alexis roommate, she was more intrestead in how many bullets, what angle, how many snipers, than if she is alive or not" Ryan replay trying to make sense of the conversation he just ended. "And you didn't question her?" Javi's replay confused Ryan a little more, "I didn't even had time, she hung up when I didn't answer her questions." Ryan answer Javi, both forget about the awkward phone conversation when Alexis woke up.

As soon as Alexis open her eyes, Rick took his little girl in his hands, hugging her like he used to do every time she left him for more then a day. She hug him back.

~~ Alexis perspective ~~

Roy Montgomery told me, most definetly the short version, of the story, that him and Kate's mom are alive because they faked their deaths to try to find the man responsible for this whole situation, the man called "the dragon". She wanted to help, but then Johanna came to meet her and tell her about the danger they are constantly in, adding the fact that Rick can't take the death of both Kate and hers, he'll do something stupid.

"What about Jim? How will react when Kate will be…. Kate died? From that?" Alexis wasn't a big fan of Kate, not after she broke her father's heart so many times, but she get used with how great Kate is for her father. She can't picture her and her father life without Kate in it. Her brain get into overdrive, Johanna put her hands on Alexis's sholders to calm her down. "Not exactly, Alexis I know she trust you and that make me, us, trust you too, please don't tell anybody that she is actually alive, that we are not dead either. I'm going to make sure that you and everyone that you love are fine, but you need to help us too." Alexis noded and get back to her grandmother and Laine, waiting for the boys to come back home.

After Rick find out that he is not going to see Kate ever again and he is not allowed to at least say good bye, he lost his mind. Jim was just lost, after losing Johanna to this guy, he just lost Kate, because something happen and no one can explain what.

When Gates ask the boys what happen, Javi and Ryan saw Kate getting kicked by a kid, because something seems to caught her attention, she collapsed on the ground with one punch, Rick saw the same thing because he froze, letting the kid escape. Javi lost it, he just hit the kid, only that not even one punch hit their target. Rick is the only one who saw Johanna, only that he tell Gates and other cops the truth.

When they get to the loft, she saw all the love that was meant to Kate and feel a little sorry for this situation. Suddently her phone ring, she knew it's her roommate, probably she forget to make her bed or something really stupid, so she let it go to voicemail. She called again, so Alexis focused on the situation at the loft. When her roommate called again, Alexis answer only to let her know that she is busy and didn't had time for stupid OCD compulsion. "Sarah, I can't talk….." Alexis tried to ditch her "Caught the bullshit and get to your father office now!" Alexis was stunned, but obey because she wanted the privacy her father office gave her. "After you enter, get to Rick's desk and crouch under it as fast as you can! GOT IT?" Sarah yell Alexis start to realize that she is not OCD after all. She get to Rick's office and right after she close the door, two bullets hit the room, luckly she understand and fallow Sarah's instructions, only one bullet hit her, but just scratch her skin nothing major. Crouch under her father's desk, she just try to deal with this all situation, Kate, Roy, Johanna, her freak roommate, her grandfather, being shot at….. all of it was too much to handel, so she fainted.

~~~ Meanwhile at Colombia ~~~

Sarah Parker, Alexis Castle roommate, was in her room, trying to deal with some school projects, when she got a text, letting her know who is her next target. What Alexis, well anybody else for that matter, doesn't know, is that she is a very well trained and deadly assassin and she work for the mob since she was 15 years old, when she killed a customer, that pined her father to the ground, holding a really big gun to his head. When she saw her father and that man, Sarah lost it and jumped to the guy's back, easily get a grip plasing her legs around that tall guy chest, get his cheek bones betwin her little hands and pull as hard as she can, breaking the customer neck.

That's when she find out that her father, which she thought is a sellsman, is actually the head of the Marchen family, one of the top three mob families in New York, that everyone is scared of. She thought everything was just a cover, even her nightmares, the story of her mothers death is just a cover for her getting scared or killed because she disobey someone, but she wasn't that lucky.

What panic Sarah was the name of her target, Alexis Castle, fallowed by a picture Alexis took when she start working in ME office, with the 12th precinct. Not that she had a problem killing Alexis, truth be told, she kinda hated Alexis but, Sarah was infiltrated into Gefangene family, a rival top family, that her father think is killing their people to take them out. About half an hour before getting the text with Alexis name, Sarah best friend, the only person she trust, text her about finding James's dead body, a kid she used to play when she was about five. James was part of Marchen family for about 4 years, working as a scout.

About twenty minutes pasted since she got the text, she got another, letting her know that another assassin is taking her job. "FUCK!" she take her phone out and call Ray, her best friend and guardian angel, keeping her alive in more occasions that she can count. "Hey, Ray it's me. Where are you? Ahamm, how fast can you get to Castle's loft? Because snipy just take my job again, Alexis is the new target. Great, keep him busy, I'll be there in 20." She hang up and hoped in her car.

Ray in his position, only to find another sniper on the building in front of him, preparing to get a shot. "Hey, Sarah. It's master." That's all she need to hear, she new that he is a beginner acting like a pro, but he is a lucky baster and Alexis is not his breakthrow. She already called Alexis two times, maybe now she'll peak up and that son of a bitch is not going to kill someone that she cared about or even her. She finally pick up, so Sarah instructed to get into her fathers office and then under it, away from the bullets, hopeing that Ray is quick enough to at least deviate the bullet, until she manage to get to the sniper and stop him. When she park her car in front of Alexis loft, she heard loud noices and something that seems like phone droping, but nothing from Alexis. Soon after a lot of commotion and man yelling Alexis name. She got to the location indicated by Ray, he keep telling her that he manage to deviate the bullets and she is safe. On the rooftop, she meet the sniper, a skinny guy, a little nerdy, but not well build. He try to hit her, underestimate her ability to defend herself. He punch the air few times, every single time missing her. Sarah lost her balance and collapsed to the ground, the sniper, lift her to throw over the edge, only to get a bullet betwin his eyes from Ray. Sarah took out her phone and start to yell Alexis name. Ray was above Castle loft, so he was unable to see Alexis and she couldn't see her anywhere. Someone pick up the phone, she could see him, someone working with Kate. When she saw Alexis breathing and awake, she hung up and told Ray it's time to go.

~~ back at Colombia~~

Alexis find Max and spend some time with him. Sarah had classes for another hour so she had some alone time with her boyfriend. Out of sudden, Max got a text. He take out his phone and read it, Alexis was able to read it too "Chelsea and Thea where targeted. You or Mark are next, don't do anything stupid. Be there in 10". The only think Alexis didn't saw is the number or the name, because he place his phone on her nightstand and occupy his mouth with hers. They where disturb by someone clearing their throat. That's when she saw her roommate placing somethink in her bagpack. "I'll give you some space. We'll leaving in 20, Max." and with that she exit.

He left Alexis room 4 minutes later, very angry "Are you determinate to ruin every relationship I might have?" she didn't say anything.

They get into her car and Sarah drove for about 2 hours to the middle of nowhere, when they find Sarah's father house. "Ron is dead, so is Matt and Jayne. You'll have to end this once and for all. Kill everyone necessary to keep this family safe." Their uncle told her when they enter the front door.

He was left to look at TV, while she and the rest of the family talk about keep Max and the rest of them alive and safe.

On their drive back to campus, Max got a text from Alexis letting him know that they are over. "Her father lost his girlfriend and now she dump me. Thank you." He mock her. "Wait, Kate Beckett is dead?" she was confused, but when he nod, the wheels in her head got into overdrive. She took out her phone and dial Ray's phone "My room, 1 hour" and hung up. "What happen?" he was bored with this entire situation. "Nothing you need to worry about. But you might not see me for a while." She keep her attention only on the road. When they got into parking lot, she just take her bagpack and move to her room, locking the car without turning. Max fallow her into her room, to find Ray and Alexis already there. "Alexis, he is my brother not my boyfriend, so take him back. Is Katherine Beckett really dead?" in that moment Alexis froze. Yes, they have internet acces and she probably look her and her fathers life, but to ask her that bluntly was unexpected. Only think she was able to do is nod, "Told'ya" came from behind her. In that second, Sarah turn to face Max, only to punch him in the stomach, hard enough to make him collapsed "Make fun about her one more time and I'll end you"she whisper in his ear.

"But you and Max don't have the same last name. Or even look a little alike. His black hair and brown eyes and you have brown hair and green eyes" Alexis wanted an explanation, that Sarah didn't wanted to give, "It's complicated, but as far as law and our parents are consurn, we are brother and sister and nothing will change this. I'm not going to jump him because his with you or anybody else sees him hot." Alexis jump in Max's hands and kiss him. "What's next?" Ray ask close to a whisper. "Kill the son of a bith who put Kate to the ground." He could see a small smile that didn't touch her eyes.


	6. Hidding

**First thing in the morning, Alexis and Sarah's room **

Sarah barily manage to get some sleep, right after Max and Ray left, Max happy that he and Alexis are back together and Ray got his instructions in order to prepare for what sims a suicide mission, Alexis ask Sarah about her and Max, about Sarah's parents and more importantly about how did she know Kate.

Rick called in the morning, just to hear Alexis voice, like he did since she left his loft, only today was different because it was no answer. He called three more times until a very angry Alexis answer, to tell him "Not now, I'm about to find some informations that I really need,call you later, bye dad" then she hung up.

"You are not going to find anything out." Sarah get her backpack and left for her class. Alexis, still a little mad, call back her father and apologise. "I just wanted to hear your angel voice and make sure you are still with me." In that moment Alexis heart broke in a million little pieces. It's hard to lie to everyone you love, especially about something like this. She new that what Kate is doing is dangerous and there is a chance that she and the rest of the crew will die in short time.

She talk to Rick for few more minutes, confort him, that she will always answer and will be here for him, even if she is in the other side of the world, she is still her little girl. Right after she hung up, she got a text from a private number "**I'm still safe, for now at least. Talk later. Kate**" Alexis try to send a text back to the same number, but she couldn't. Right then, Sarah burge into the room and take the phone away from Alexis, almost knock her down. She took the phone and took her phone off. "If she contact you again, call this number right away." She was fuming.

Xxx Sarah's perspective xxx

Knowing that Kate is dead change everything. I made sure she was going to stay alive as long as work for my dad. He knew that I'm crazy enough to kill everyone if I have the apropiate motivation. But before I talk with Ray to make sure that we can find out how put Kate to the ground, I receave a text, that Alexis receive a few seconds ago. It was from Kate. I run the number and it was a burner, I knew I had to talk to Alexis about this, but for now I had to find out about Kate. Something is telling me that she is about to do something stupid.

Right after I told Alexis, well more like order her to, to call Ray's number the second she got a text or call from Kate, I hopped she will do it, I hopped she will do the right thing, not knowing that I try to keep her and her family safe. Right after that, I took Ray and got to my dad's house to try to figure out what the heck is going on.

Xxx Kate's perspective xxx

I find a moment to contact Alexis, I knew she is the only one to know everything. I wish I could talk to her, make her understand that this is for her and her father's good. I wish I could be like my mom, ready to kill the son of a bitch who scratch Alexis. Hearing about the shooting at Alexis make me want to kill this bastard even more.

But I send her a lousy text, letting her hope that I'll call later, probably if I'm still alive, I'll call her just to hear her voice.

About 10 minutes after that text, I receive a text from a different number "**you are in danger, no matter what you, be carefull who you trust**". I show the text to my mum and Roy. In the moment they saw it, mum's face change. "I wanted so much to talk to your dad and to come back to both of you. Knowing someone else has that number is dangerous." We need to contact Patrick and let him know about this."

Right on time, Patrick Donovan, an FBI that's in charge of this operation. He tell us that is bad, but who ever is doing this is going to be taking care of. But they got an unic opportunity to take down "the dragon", the person behind Bracken, so he gave us everything we need to know for making this as smooth as possible.

We get to a house about an 1 hour away from Colombia, a beautiful house. Patrick told us that this the house where we could find "the dragon". Mum and Roy look to see if the target is home. Right when I get out of the car, I was put to the ground by a bullet.


End file.
